


Last Years

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: Drugs.Drugs is the only way to gain your life backCheers to life.If life is not for you,Then that’s okay.The last wishes.Cheers to the end and start.





	Last Years

**Author's Note:**

> English lyrics for Last Years!  
> This song was created by Masa  
> English Translation done by; Despair Media.  
> This only mentions Hatsune Miku since she is the singer/vocal of this song.

I suspect all lies  
Of the brazier  
Multiplying the cracks  
In the melted shadows

 

Injections, women, the sea of kamakura  
That is the best plan.

 

A face just like a pack horse,  
A hunched figure sticking out their chest  
Morphine, wings, a daybreak liar  
Serves a beautiful gasping puppet

 

Even if you are refreshed,  
That will also be the truth  
I speak only  
Of the truth.  
I tried my best  
To give you  
All kinds of love.

 

 

Drugs and rutting  
I will show you the bottom of the bottle  
The last years of life enlightenment.  
Judgement and atonement  
The corner of the mind  
Choosing how to die  
Cheers to life.

 

Even if you are refreshed  
That is also the truth  
Is it worth death?  
Yesterday  
Did not end.  
Yellow in pleasure  
Please do it for me.  
It’s hurting.

 

 

Two people can be love and loved  
True love doesn’t exist

 

 

Insulin, drinking, a daybreak liar  
Serves those who suffer

 

 

Even if you are refreshed,  
That will also be the truth  
I speak only  
Of the truth.  
And you were loved  
In a terrible way  
The return to my last years  
Was a shock.

 

 

 

Drugs and promises  
In the medicine bottle  
The world of pleasure  
Is life.  
Crying in the sea breeze  
The body of a woman  
Choosing how to live  
Cheers to life.

 

 

 

Even if you are refreshed,  
That is also the truth  
Is it worth death?  
Tomorrow will not start.  
Please turn yellow in pleasure,  
It’s been nothing but painful.

 

 

 

The last wishes of  
Those who lost a friend  
Understanding how to laugh at life  
The payment for this women’s life  
Is drowning in drugs.  
Cheers to life.

 

 

Even if you are refreshed,  
That is still the truth  
Is it worth death?  
Right now is the best.  
Please turn yellow in pleasure,  
It’s been nothing but painful.


End file.
